Harry Potter and the Time Compression
by Eldasil
Summary: Harry is accused of murdering Cedric Diggory, so he flees to Balamb Garden.
1. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or Harry Potter. They belong to to Squaresoft and J.K. Rowling. Sailor Moon also belongs to its creator. I would write that particular author down, however, I cannot spell, so I will not butcher her name. 

I would also like to note that while I loosely follow the timeline in FF8, I don't quite stick to it. I am aware that somethings I have in a certain time frame may happen either earlier or later in the game. However, I needed to arrange things differently to move along the plot the way I want to.

Thanks for reading!

ON TO THE STORY!

Harry Potter and the Time Compression

Prologue: The Betrayl

It was unusual for a light to be on in the Ministry of Magic, located in London, England, afterhours. It was for this reason it was surprising that the ligth on belonged to the office of the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. Normally, the Minister was the first to leave at 5:00 PM, but this particular day, he was in a very important meeting with a very important guest. For sitting across from the Minister was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry himself, Albus Dumbledore.

About 2 weeks earlier, at the conclusion of the TriWizard Tournament, Dumbledore informed Minister Fudge that Harry Potter claimed to have seen the rebirth of Voldemort and that Peter Pettigrew had killed Cedric Diggory. The minister denied the returned then, and was continuing his denial.

Dumbledore stifled a sigh of frustration as he listened to Fudge babble on about how Voldemort could not possible be back. Dumbledore refrained from commenting, nothing he had said thus far could convince the man, and he didn't believe anything short of Voldemort himself coming to the Ministry of Magic would convince Fudge. The problem was that if the Minister did not acknowledge Voldemort, then so many people would be killed. Dumbledore's thoughts stopped there. 'Unless,' he thought to himself, 'Yes, that just might work.'

The headmaster returned his attention back to the minister, a new plan of action in mind. He interupted Fudge mid-rant, "Yes, I do believe you are correct. We have given the boy too much leeway in the past and now Mr. Potter comes to us with this absurd story?" Fudge paused, surprised by his sudden change in beliefs. After a couple of minutes, Fudge regained his senses enough to reply, "Yes, you are correct. He must be held responsible for his actions. The murder of Cedric Diggory is not something we can ignore. Yes, an arrest warrant will be issued immediately."

Dumble nodded, "Yes, Amos Diggory and his wife should not have to live with the knowledge his son's killer runs free, flaunting his fame and money. However, I believe you should wait until tomorrow to announce the news, so we do not tip him off. It would be horrible if he were to somehow get knowledge of his impending arrest and give him the chance to run." Fudge nodded, "Yes, yes, you are correct. We'll send a press announcement off when we leave to collect the boy." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to the two men inside, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, had overheard every word said. It was a complete accident of course, she had been there to deliver the autopsy report of Cedric Diggory that Fudge had requested. Forgetting all about Fudge and the report, Madame Bones hurried back to her offices were Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks awaited her return.

When she rushed in the two looked at her in shock. They had never known the department head to look as if she was incredibly rushed. "Shacklebolt, you know Remus Lupin?" At his nod, she continued, "I need you to write him a letter asking him to warn Harry Potter that Dumbledore and Fudge plan on arresting him tomorrow. TOnks, find Mad-Eye Moody. Tell him both Dumbledore and Fudge are denying You-know-who's return. If he disagrees with the Headmaster and the Minister, I want to see him in my office ASAP. Otherwise, obliviate him." Shocked, the two nodded numbly, and hurried off to carry out their tasks as Amelia composed a letter to her neice Susan. 

As soon as Dumbledore finished his meeting with the Minister, he had one more stop left to make before he left the building. Arthur Weasley was just finishing up a report and getting ready to floo home when Dumbledore entered his office. In surprise, Mr. Weasley looked up, "Headmaster! What brings you here?" The headmaster answered solemnly, "Grave news I'm afraid. Harry Potter is to be arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory." Mr. Weasley's eyes widened, "Murder? Harry? You can't be serious! It was You-Know-Who!" Dumbledore sighed sadly, "Alas, I was mistaken. There is evidence that Mr. Potter did infact kill Mr. Diggory to become the Tri-Wizard Tournament winner. Also he has shown many dark tendencies, Parseltongue, for example." Despite Dumbledore's evidence, Arthur Weasley continued his objections, "I understand Parseltongue is considered a dark art, but Harry's Parseltongue saved my Ginny in her first year." Dumbledore sighed, projecting the image of a disappointed grandfather, "Alas, there is speculation that Mr. Potter orchestrated the entire Chamber of Secrets ordeal." Arthur Weasley fell back into his seat, "Harry Potter dark? Ron's been friends with him for years!" His face turning hard, Arthur stood up, "I must leave immediately. You are right, of course. I am sorry for doubting you." Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "It is going to be hard on us all, knowing one we trusted all this time has been playing us for fools." Arthur nodded once to the Headmaster and then flooed home. The Headmaster left to head back to Hogwarts, his work in the Ministry building done.

Meanwhile, the owl Kingsley Shacklebolt had found to take to his old school mate Remus Lupin had just arrived. After the owl had deposited its letter and left, the 2 remaining Marauders looked at it. Remus finally picked it up to read it.

Remus,

It has been a while since we last spoke when we were in school and I apologize for bothering you, but the matter is extremely urgent. It came to Madame Bones' attention that you became rather close to Hadrian James Potter during his third year when you were teaching at Hogwarts. It is for this reason that she has ordered me to write to you. Fudge is denying the return of the Dark Lord, and has decided that someone needs to be punished for the murder of Cedric Diggory. He's planning to place all of the blame on Harry Potter. Normally, I would tell you to take this directly to Dumbledore, however, he is, for whatever reason, agreeing with the Minister. Warn Potter as soon as possible.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

PS: Tell Black I said hello.

After finishing the letter, they looked at each other in disbelief. Finally Remus broke the silence, "I think we should tell him to hide. If it turns out to be a joke, we can try and find him. If its not, there is no way that Harry was involved in Diggory's murder, but if they catch him, they'll send him to Azkaban. Sirius nodded, "I'll start the letter to Harry, you can add to it after you finish responding to Shacklebolt's letter." Remus nodded and they both got to work writing.

At the Burrow, Arthur Weasley had just arrived home from work. He sat down at the table in the kitchen silently, contemplating how he was going to tell Molly that the boy she believed to be her seventh son was a dark wizard. How was he supposed to tell his wife that Harry Potter had lied to them all and had killed Cedric Diggory just so he could become the Tri-Wizard Champion.

He didn't have much more time to think about it, because his wife had bustled through the door, beaming at him, "Hello dear, how was your day at work?" Arthur sighed, "Sit down Molly, I'm afriad I have some bad news." When she had sat down, he took a deep breath before continuing, "Dumbledore came and visited me at the office today. Fudge decided he couldn't let Cedric Diggory's murderer go unpunished. The Minsitry Aurors are arresting him tomorrow morning. Dumbledore has evidence that Potter is responsible for the murder of Cedric Diggory." Molly's eyes were wide, "Not Harry!" Arthur nodded, "I'm afraid so, he played us all like fools. He's dark Molly. He orchestrated Ginny's kidnapping into the Chamber of Secrets." Molly's body shook uncontrollably with her sobs, "My poor baby! That boy almost killed her!" As Arthur Weasley comforted his upset wife, neither adult knew that their two youngest had been standing just inside the door, their mouths dropped open over what it is they had just overheard.

The two exited and slowly made their way upstairs before saying anything. When they were sure that their parents would not be able to hear them, Rob burst out yelling, "HOW COULD HE! I thought he was my best friend, but he lied to me. He probably got Moody to put his name in the cup so he could become even more famous, and killed Diggory because he was in the way. He's a bloody parseltongue! Of course he's dark." Ginny was staring after him with an open mouth when he stomped away muttering something about writing to Hermione to warn her. Ginny was stunned, she had thought her brother would be reasonable and not believe the false accusations. Hopefully Hermione was smart enough to see reason, but she wouldn't count on it. Hermione had a problem were Dumbledore was concerened, she thought the man was always right.

She turned around to go to her room when she ran straight into Fred and George. She raised an eyebrow when they just stood there, "Do you two need something?" Fred answered, "We heard ickle Ronnikins yelling. Mind telling us what its about?" "Harry Potter is being arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory tomorrow." Their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open in shock, "What? Harry wouldn't do anything like that!" Ginny scowled, "According to Dumbledore he would, and apparently set me up with the Chamber of Secrets thing, which I know is not true." Both of the twins' eyes narrowed, "We all know Harry would never do anything like that." She snorted, "Ron thinks he would. He went to write Hermione. Mum and Dad believe Dumbledore too." The twins looked at each other, "Wll Gred, I guess we have to write to Bill and Charlie before the dimwit does. They're smart, they should believe us." "Excellent idea Forge, to the room!" With that, they dashed off, leaving their little sister shaking her head at their antics. She then hurried to her room, she had some letters to write as well.

At this point in time, Harry Potter had no idea the stir he was causing. Oblivious to what was awaiting him in the near future, his jaw dropped when he saw the flock of owls bearing letters to him. Looking at the letter, he decided to open his godfathers first.

Prongslet,

Moony recieved a strange letter from an old school mate of ours, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's an Auror now, one of the best. Well he says that Dumbledore and Fudge are planning on going after you for the murder of Cedric Diggory. They should arrive tomorrow. Get out of England as fast as possible!

The writing changed when Remus Lupin took over:

Don't worry Harry, we know you had nothing to do with it, but for some reason Dumbledore does. Make sure you stop by Gringotts, and ask them about locking down your vaults. Be safe!

Padfoot and Moony

Shocked, he allowed the letter to drift slowly from his hands. He then chose to read Ron's.

YOU BLOODY TRAITOR! I HEARD WHAT YOU DID TO CEDRIC DIGGORY! I ALSO KNOW YOU SET MY SISTER UP TO KILL HER IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS! YOU TRAITOR! I HOPE YOU ROT IN AZKABAN.

Ron didn't sign the letter, but he knew the handwritting well enough to know exactly who had written it. Hands shaking he opened Hermione's.

Potter, do not ever right to me again. I do not wish to be associated with a dark wizard. Sorry, Harry, I couldn't resist. I recieved a letter from Ron, saying some nonsense about how you killed Cedric Diggory and you tried to kill Ginny with the Chamber of Secrets. Appartently Dumbledore is the one who told his parents this. Well even if DUmbledore is supporting this nonsense, I know it isn't true. I helped you out with the tournament remember? And I know how surprised you were when you found out about the parseltounge ability. I know I seem like I would believe anything Dumbledore says, but you're my best friend, and I know you better than that. 

Keep Safe, Hermione

Harry smiled slighty, he could always count on Hermione. Her turned to his last letter from the twins and Ginny.

Hey mate,

Ron's gone barmy so if you get a letter from him about how you killed Diggory, ignore it. We know you wouldn't have anything to do with it. Get out of England as soon as possible though. Ginny overheard Dad tell Mum that the aurors were coming for you tomorrow morning.

Gred, Forge, and Ginny

Glad he could trust some of his friends, he put the letters in his trunk. Looking around his room, he put anything he thought he would need to bring with him while he was gone. He was slightly upset that Ron and his parents didn't believe him, but he couldn't afford to thin about that right now. He needed to concentrate on getting as far away from England as possible right now. Before leaving the house, he scribbled a note to Hermione. When he was finished, he turned to his faithful snowy owl, "Hedwig, I have to go away for a while, and I can't take you with me. I need you to take this to Hermione. I've written her explaining everything. I also included two letters for her to deliver for me. I'll seen again sometime." Hedwig hooted in understanding, taking the letters she spread her wings and flew off into the darkening sky.

As quietly as he possibly could, he snuck down the stairs and barely made it out the front door before his aunt's voice sounded from behind him, "Where do you think you are going?" Harry turned around in surprise, "I'm leaving. I don't think I'm coming back either. I've written a note to Hermione telling her to tell anyone who asks I sent Hedwig to her because you sent me to a camp in Siberia. If you could tell anyone who shows up that as well, I would be extremely grateful." His aunts lips pursed for a second, "Alright. Be careful. I don't know what you're running from, but be careful." Startled, Harry nodded, then continued to the end of the street before lifting his wand up to summon the knight bus.

After a very long trip, Harry finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Putting his invisibility cloak on, he waited until someone else entered the pub before following them in. He snuck to the back were he opened the entrance to Diagon Alley and made his way to Gringotts.

Entering the lobby of the bank, he waited for an open teller. After about 15 minutes, a teller was open. The goblin looked at him shrewdly, "Can I help you?" Harry bit his lip, "I need to make a withdrawl, and then i need to lock down my vaults." The goblin's eyes widened, "One moment please." The goblin jumped down from his stool and disappeared into a door behind the counter. After a couple minutes, the goblin reappeared with another. The second goblin spoke up, "Please follow me sir." Harry nodded and followed the goblin through what seemed like an endless maze of hallways. Finally they reached a doorway with the name Ragast engraved on a plaque. Knocking once, a gravely voice called from the inside, "Enter." The two entered and the goblin shut the doow behind them. The new goblin raised an eyebrow as the goblin explained what was going on in the goblin language. Finally the goblin who led Harry to the office left, and the other goblin addressed Harry. "My name Mr. Potter is Ragast. I am the head of this bank. Finwo has said that you wish to lock down your vaults." Harry nodded nervously, "Yes, I'm being framed for something I didn't do and I don't want the Ministry getting into my vault."

Ragast frowned, "You only want one of your vaults locked down?" Harry tilted his head in confusion, "I thought I only had one." Ragast shook his head, "No. The Potter family is a rich one. They have many vaults. The old families kept more than money in Gringotts you see, furniture, jewelry, even books are stored in the family vaults." Ragast got up from his chair, "Come, I will take you to your vaults, and we will see about locking all of them down. I believe you have 6." Harry choked out, "6 vaults?" Ragast chucked, "Yes, 6." 

The two got into a cart to the vaults, and after a long ride to the vaults, the locking ritual was completed for each vault. Their last stop was his trust fund vault. Bitting his lip he turned to Ragast, "Is their anyway I could close this vault and take what is in here with me? I need to make sure I have plenty of money." Ragast nodded, "Of course." He snapped his fingers, and all of the gold flew into a small sack the elder goblin carried with him. Their business finished in the vaults, they headed back up to the topside of Gringotts.

Once they were back in Ragast's office, Ragast spoke again, "I know you are running, and I believe I know just the place for you to go. About 4 days from the coast of South Africa, there is a chain of islands. One of these islands houses a town called Balamb. I believe it would be best if you were to go there. It is not well known in the wizarding world." Harry bit his lip, "Thats a good idea. Could I exchange some money into pounds to buy a ticket to South Africa, then some into South African Currency so I can buy the ticket to get to Balamb from there, and then the rest into the currency for Balamb?" Ragast nodded, "of course. I also have the two tickets you will need here so the only need for currency other than gil, the currency of Balamb, is for spending money." The goblin handed him two tickets, and a wallet full of money, "The tickets are a portkey. In approximately 1 minute, they will transport you to the airport. A passport is included. The best of luck Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, but before he could say anything, the portkey wisked him away.

Once at the airport, Harry found the terminal with very little difficulty. Within 30 minutes of leaving Gringotts, he was in the air on the COncorde, heading towards South Africa. He would be on the ferry towards Balamb before the Ministry even noticed he wasn't at his aunt's house.

The next day the wizarding world got the shock of their lives when the Daily Prophet came to them. They immediately owled or flooed their neighbors to tell them the news. Harry Potter killed Cedric Diggory and was to be arrested that very morning.

At Number 4 Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley was the only one home as her husband was at work, and her son was off running around with his friends. It was for this reason she was the one who opened the door when the bell rang. On her doorstep were several very important people in the wizarding world. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Madame Bones all examined the woman infront of them as her eyes swept over the people on her doorstep. Petunia raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" Dumbledore was shocked about that, Lily had always said her sister hated magic and was afraid of anything to do with it.

Fudge spoke up, "We are here for your nephew Madame, he is to be charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory and being a Dark Wizard." Petunia almost smirked, but managed to keep it in. "I'm afraid my nephew isn't currently home." Dumbledore smiled, "Then do you mind if we wait here for him to return?" The smile he recieved was sickeningly sweet, "Then you'll be waiting here until August 31, when I go to the airport to retrieve him. I sent him to a camp in Siberia. I thought the fresh air would do him good." Of course she refrained to say she called the camp last night and told them her nephew was coming, just so if they check they would see that she wasn't totally lying. 

At that pronouncement, they left. Except for the woman, Madame Bones. Amelia Bones studied the woman infront of her. "You didn't really send him to Siberia. He left last night of his own free will." Petunia looked at the woman in surprise, how did she know? Amelia smiled, "I told one of my Aurors to send a letter to one of Potter's father's friends. He most likely tipped him off." Petunia nodded, "Yes he did leave last night." "Good, tell everyone you sent him off yesterday. Don't mention he left of his own free will." Petunia nodded. With a smile at Petunia, Bones apprated away.

Immediately after leaving the Dursley residence, the Aurors were immediately deployed to Siberia to the camp were Potter would be. They were irritated when they discovered that the plane would not land for another 10 hours, so they had no choice but to wait for Potter to get there.

After the Daily Prophet came out, the two youngest of the Weasley children recieved the responses to the letters they had sent. Hermione's response to Ron's letter was the first to arrive, and the entire household had the oppurtunity to listen to it, as Hermione had obviously researched the way to send Howlers.

RONALD WEASLEY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! HARRY HAS BEEN OUR FRIEND SINCE FIRST YEAR AND YOU BELIEVE HE COULD ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM AS WELL AS YOU THOUGHT YOU DID. JUST BECAUSE HE IS A PARSELTONGUE DOES NOT MAKE HIM DARK AND YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT HARRY WOULD DIE BEFORE JOINING VOLDEMORT BECAUSE VOLDEMORT IS THE REASON HE DOESNT HAVE ANY PARENTS. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE FROM YOU UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY BEGIN THINKING.

As the letter tore itself up, Ginny cracked up laughing. She had underestimated Hermione. Silently she reminded herself to write a letter to Hermione. She observed the letters infront of her. Bill and Charlie had written back, upset that their parents had believed the charges and assuring her that they believed Harry was innocent as well. She had also written to the other Gryffindor boys of Harry's year. They had all written back and unanimously agreed that Harry would never do anything like that. Ginny grinned relieved, poor Ron would be all alone in his Harry hating without anyone in his house year to back him up. She turned her attention to the last letter. Susan Bones had also written to her telling her that Harry didn't do anything, and she knew that because her aunt had told her so. Susan was another she would have to reply back to.

At the sound of the floo being activated, Ginny hurried downstairs to eavesdrop. It was Dumbledore that had came through the floo. Arthur and Molly hurried over to him, Molly was the first to speak, "Did you get that boy Albus?" Dumbledore shook his head, "His aunt had decided to send him to a camp far away. The aurors are waiting for him there. I came here for another reason. The ministry has decided to seize the boy's vaults for being invovled with dark activity. When Fudge announced this, I managed to convince him to give you a portion for all of the pain and suffering the boy put you through with his betrayl and the attempted murder of you daughter. I believe the total is about 2 million galleons." Molly sat down in shock, 2 million galleons, that was a fortune. Dumbledore nodded to the Weasley parents, "I am afraid I must be going. I am to meet the minister at Gringotts in one half hour." Arthur nodded, still in shock. The headmaster apparated away, leaving Arthur and Molly shocked, and Ginny furious.

At exactly 1 o'clock, Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore requested a meeting with the Head of the Bank. The same goblin who had shown Harry to Ragast was the one to take the request. After he was out of sight of the two men, he cackled, he wished he could see their faces when they were told the Potter vaults were locked.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore and Fudge were ushered into the same room Harry had confided in the Head Goblin. Ragast smirked as they walked in, "What can I do for you gentlemen today?" Fudge puffed up, "I am Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Hadrian Potter is being charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory, and being a dark wizard. I am here to confiscate his personal vaults and put the contents into Ministry funds. With the exception of the monies going to the Weasley family as compensation for pain and suffering at the hands of the Potter boy."

Ragast frowned, "I'm afraid the Potter vaults have been locked. Mr. Potter came in 2 days ago, saying he was going out of the country for a while and he needed to make sure nobody could get into his vaults. As standard with the old families, we escorted him to his vaults and he locked them. As i'm sure you know, if a vault is locked by the owner, the only way it can be opened is if the owner chooses to do so. And to prevent theft, it must be done willingly." Fudge turned a dark shade of red, "Can't you have some curse breakers disable the locks?" Ragast shook his head, feigning a look of distress, "Its very powerful goblin magic at work here minister. The only ones who could possibly break the locks have been dead for at least a thousand years.

Once the two men left the bank, Ragast began laughing, it had felt very good to put the two men in their place. When he finished laughing he silently wished Potter luck, knowing when he came back, Albus Dumbledore would not be able to hold a candle to the power Harry Potter would possess.

Returning to his office, Fudge was greeted with the Aurors who had just waited ten hours for Potter's plane to Siberia to show up. The plane arrived, but Potter never arrived at the camp. Furious, Fudge ordered the Aurors to start a man hunt for Potter. Dumbledore left to inform the Weasleys of all that had transpired.

In South Africa, Harry Potter was bording the ferry to Balamb that would take him completely out of the control of any of the ministries of magic. He would not return to the shores of his homeland until after his 18th birthday. Of course, at the time, he did not know this.

In the Burrow, the Weasley parents did not know that they would not be recieving the money promised from the Potter vaults. However, they were still telling their children the good news. There were mixed reactions. Molly and Arthur were surprised at the anger of the twins and Ginny when they stomped from the room, but Ron and was excited. Finally Malfoy would no longer be able to call him poor. The four still in the kitchen turned to the door as Albus Dumbledore knocked on it.

Molly hurridly stood up to let him in, and when he was in the room, he began speaking, "I'm afraid Mr. Potter is currently eluding the ministries grasp. Also, for some reason, before Mr. Potter left for the camp he was supposed to be going to, he locked his vaults. Which means no one is able to open them without the owner unlocking them. Unfortuantely it must be done willingly." Molly was furious, "That boy thinks he can just murder someone and then run off making sure those he wronged can't be compinsated? Can't the curse breakers do anything about it?" Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not. There is nothing the goblins or the ministry can do. But as soon as Mr. Potter is caught, we should be able to get him to open the vaults. It is only a matter of time." With a hurried goodbye, Dumbledore announced he had to return to Hogwarts. 

Reappearing right outside the gates of Hogwarts, he was assailed by the staff of the school. Pomona Sprout was the first to speak up, "Is it true Albus? Is Mr. Potter really being arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory?" Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid so m'dear. Unfortunately, he is currently eluding our grasp, but it is only a matter of time before he is caught and punished for his crimes." Dumbledore left for his office, and Hagrid could be heard saying that he should have seen it before. No light wizard was a parseltongue. Dumbledore headed to his office knowing that the staff of Hogwarts had been turned against Harry Potter.

However what Dumbledore did not know was that once the staff retired to their rooms, 4 people remained. Poppy Pomfrey, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape. Poppy frowned, "I don't know what Albus is doing. Potter is powerful, but at the moment he doesn't have the power to cast one of the unforgivables." Snape sneered, "Potter will never have the power nor the intelligence to cast a spell like that, imbecile that he is." Minerva interupted him before he could begin his rant, "The fact is, Albus is hiding something. I know Potter, he would never do anything his parents' murderer would consider doing." Filius agreed, "Yes, we should keep a low profile though. It would be terrible for it to get out we are trying to figure out what Albus is up to before we actually find out." The other three nodded. In Hogwarts, Harry had 4 allies in the staff.

In his private rooms, Dumbledore silently watched the image of Edea Kramer with her eyes blank, telling a prophecy. A prophecy which is the cause for his backstabbing of Harry Potter.

"Born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord as the 7th month dies He shall be marked the equal of the dark lord who tried to defeat him Betrayed by all, the saviors power's to defeat the Dark Lord shall be revealed"

Dumbledore spoke outloud to himself, "Once Potter is found, the powers prophesied should show up. Then Voldemort will be killed and peace will be restored."

Little did Dumbledore know, he had only overheard one part of the prophecy, there was more that he did not hear. He had set in motion a series of events he could not control.

Please Read and Review! 


	2. Balamb Garden

Harry Potter and the Time Compression

Chapter One: Balamb Garden

After four days on the ferry from the tip of South Africa, Harry Potter finally stepped off the boat and onto the docks at Balamb harbor. He looked around him silently. Balamb was much smaller than London, even smaller than Little Whinging. Harry didn't mind overly much, he just hoped Ragast had been right and the wizarding world wouldn't find him here. Walking off the docks, he asked an older man for directions to a hotel. Upon reaching the hotel, he reserved a room and went off to explore.

While he was walking on the main streets of the town, he overheard a woman talking about something called Garden. Curious, he decided to ask. He walked up to the woman and asked, "Excuse me mam. I couldn't help but overhear you talking about something called Garden. Would you mind explaining it to me?" The lady smiled, "Of course not dearie. You're so polite. Garden is an academy that is right outside of Balamb. It trains young people like you in combat and magic usage. Its a very good oppurtunity." Harry smiled, "Thank you ma'am, that was very helpful." "Pish posh, it was nothing. And do call me Ma Dincht, everyone else does." Harry nodded and made his way back to the hotel with his purchases. He had decided to at least buy clothes that actually fit him instead of hanging off his body. And if he was going to see about enrolling in that Garden, he didn't want to look like a begger. After calling the school, he was told to come to garden the next day and ask for Cid Kramer. It would be decided the next day whether or not he could enroll.

The next day, Harry woke up bright and early so he could get ready for his trip to Balamb Garden. At 9 that morning, he called the number that had been left on the stand next to his bed, so that he could hire a taxi to take him the Garden. At 9:30 he was on his way, and he made it to the school before 10. Silently he looked up at the building he hoped he would be able to enroll in. It looked nothing like the ancient castle of Hogwarts, and at the moment, he was glad. He didn't want to remember the school that he had believed to be his home before the accusations the headmaster had made.

He moved his gaze from the building to the doors. He took a deep breath, then walked inside. He looked around, it looked to be pretty much straight forward, so it would be easy to find his way. Wondering were he was supposed to go, he finally stopped a girl with long dark hair, "Excuse me. I don't suppose you could tell me where I'm supposed to meet Headmaster Kramer, could you?" The girl smiled at him, "Sure. Just get in the elevator and go up to the first floor. Let the secretary know you're here, then when the Headmaster is free, he'll call you in." "Thank you," Harry said gratefully. "Not a problem," she replyed before walking off. Following the girl's directions, he made it to the third floor. After telling the secretary who he was and what he was there for, he was told to sit in the chair across from her desk, and wait.

After about 20 minutes, a man finally opened the door to the office, and Cid Kramer stepped out. He was about 5 foot 7, and he was slightly heavy. He had brown hair and brown eyes covered by a pair of wire rim glasses. He gave off an air that told those around him that while he could be kindly, he would not hesitate to turn nasty.

Headmaster Kramer smiled at the boy, "Harry Potter, I presume?" Harry stood up, "Yes Sir." The Headmaster gestured to his office, "Why don't you come in so we can chat a bit." After they were seated, the Headmaster offered him some tea. After Harry turned him down, Headmaster Kramer got down to business. "I am curious as to why you applied to Garden. Do your parents approve? On the phone you didn't mention them, and they are not here with you now." Harry bit his lip nervously, he had not counted on the Headmaster to be curious about his parents. Slowly he replied, "Well, my parents approve all of my choices regarding my education." Headmaster Kramer raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure. Now the truth if you don't mind." Harry looked at him surprised. Cid laughed, "When you're around children as much as I am, you get a sixth sense as to when the children are lying. Now, the truth?" Harry sighed, "Its a long story." "We've got time," was the reply. Harry sighed again, "Well, when I was a little over than one years old, my parents were killed by an evil wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort. He was trying to eliminate a lot of people he didn't like. Well, after my parents were killed, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle who disliked anything to do with magic. As a result, they didn't like me. When I was 11 years old, I recieved an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In my fourth year, the school was hosting a tri-school event, and I was entered. Well, during the last task, a boy from Hogwarts was killed. Now the minister and my headmaster believe I did it, so I had to leave England."

The Headmaster sat silently for a moment. The story was rather fantastic, but Cid had a feeling he wasn't lying. If there was one thing he had learned from his wife, sometimes the most outrageous stories were true. He looked at Harry and smiled, "Well, I guess I should welcome you to Balamb Garden. Unforturnately, we don't have a room ready at the moment. But if you will come back tomorrow with your belongings, we will have one ready for you." Harry looked at him stunned, "Even after everything I told you? You're still going to allow me in your school?" Cid smiled, "I believe you are telling the truth, and I will offer you sanctuary at Balamb as long as you need." Harry smiled slightly, "Thank you."

After leaving Garden, Harry headed back to his hotel so that he coiuld gather his stuff up so he would be ready for his big day. Laying in bed that night, Harry thought about Hogwarts. He would miss it, that was for sure. He would miss his friends, even Ron. Well, he would miss the Ron he had known when he was younger. He didn't really want to be associated with the person Ron Weasley had become. He also thought about Voldemort. Balamb Garden was an excellent oppurtunity to train so that he could finally defeat the monster that had killed his parents and so many other people. Voldemort would fall, and he would fall at Harry's hands.

The next day, Harry took a cab to Balamb once more, this time so he could take up residence in the military academy. As with the day before, he went to the Headmaster's office. As promised, when he arrived, Cid had all of the things ready for him. First, Cid handed him a key to his dorm. "This is the dorm you will be in until you reach SeeD status. After which, you will be given a single dorm. Your current room mate is Seifer Almassy. He should be here in about ten minutes to show you around Garden. Also, this is your uniform. It must be worn at all times in the classroom. The only time you don't have to wear it is when you have free time, and when you are out on a instructor spotted training mission. Do you have any questions?" Harry shook his head, "No, sir." Cid smiled, "Excellent." Someone knocked on the door to the office, and a tall blonde boy with bright green eyes, almost identical to Harry's walked in. He looked to be about a year older than Harry." Cid beamed at the boy, and said, "Right on time Seifer. This is your new room-mate, Hadrian Potter. Harry, this is Seifer Almassy." Harry held out his hand for Seifer to shaked, "Its nice to meet you." After observing Harry silently for a moment, Seifer took the hand, "You too." Cid smiled at them both, "Excellent. Seifer, why don't you take Harry to pick out a weapon, and then show him around Garden." Seifer nodded.

Noticing the blonde was still staring at him, Harry stated dryly, "If you don't watch were you're going you'll run into that pole." Seifer looked infront of him, and barely avoided collision with the pole. Seifer laughed, "Thanks for the tip. That would have been embarssing. Leonhart wouldn't have ever let me live it down if he had heard about it. So where are you from? That accent doesn't come from anywhere around here." Harry shook his head, "I don't doubt it. I'm from Surrey, England." Seifer raised an eyebrow, "Wow, what are you doing here?" Harry shrugged, "I guess I just needed to get away for a while." Seifer looked at him for a minuete before nodding, "Yeah, that happens sometimes. First lets get your weapon. Did the Headmaster explain about that?" Harry nodded, "Yes, every student trains with a specific weapon." Seifer laughed, "Lets go the Weapon Room. There you can pick which weapon you want to specialize in." He pulled a sword that looked like a cross of a gun and broadsword from his waist. "This is Hyperion," he said, "Its called a gunblade. Its my weapon of choice. At the moment, only me and one other student here specialize in it. You can choose from guns, whips, staffs, swords, or just regular hand to hand fighting." While Seifer had been talking, they had ended up in the weapons room. Harry looked around the room slowly, trying to figure out what he wanted to learn how to use. Finally, a sword that looked remarkadly like the sword of Gryffindor caught his eye. He walked over and picked the broadsword up, on the blade was written, EXCALIBER. He turned to Seifer, "I think I'll take this one." Seifer raised an eyebrow, "Excaliber?" Harry laughed, "Yeah, reminds me of home."

His weapon chosen, Seifer led Harry to the dorms. After putting up his stuff, Seifer began his tour. "Well, this is the dorms section of Garden. I'm sure that the Headmaster told you that as soon as you reach the rank of SeeD, you no longer are required to share a dorm." They walked out the door, and were getting ready to begin touring the school, a brunette with ice blue eyes walked by. "Hey Leonhart," Seifer called out. The boy now dubbed Leonhart turned around, and waited for Seifer to speak. "This is Harry. He just arrived. Harry, this is Squall Leonhart. He's the other gunblade specialist in Garden." Squall nodded to Harry in greeting, when Harry said, "Its nice to meet you." Formalities done, Squall walked off to his destination. Once Squall was out of earshot, Seifer said, "Squall doesn't talk alot, so don't be offended if all he says to you is 'whatever'." Harry laughed, "I'll remember that."

The next destination was the Library. "This is the best place to go if you want any info. Infact, I recommend asking Hotaru or Serenity. They're in here enough that they probably know the Library inside and out." Seifer directed him to two girls sitting at a back table. One of the two had long silver blonde hair (that could be compared to Malfoy's) that was braided into twin pigtails that hung down to her ankles. Her eyes were a interesting silver blue color. Her companion had black hair that looked to be streaked with purple, and purple eyes. Noticing their approach, the blonde jumped up, "Hey Seifer!" Seifer grinned, "Hey Serry, whats up?" Serenity smiled, "Nothing. Me 'n Hotaru were just studing for our next test. Who's your friend?" "This is Harry. Harry, the blonde is Serenity Tsukino and the girl with black hair is Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru smiled, "Its a pleasure to meet you Harry." Harry smiled, "You as well." Serenity giggled, "oooh! I like your accent. Where are you from?" Harry smiled at her enthusiasm, "I'm from England." "Thats a long ways away." Hotaru observed. Harry nodded, "Yes, it is." Seifer cut in, "Well, I've got a tour to complete. Next, is the Cafeteria." Serenity jumped up, "We'll come with you. Zelly is there."

Seifer perked up and smirked, "Chicken Wuss?" Serenity giggled while Hotaru scowled, "Don't call Zell that Seifer. I don't know what he did to you to make you tease him like that but I do wish you'd stop." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Chicken Wuss?" Serenity rolled her eyes, "Seifer and Zell have this thing going on. They like to argue, but they are friends. You just can't tell by looking at them." Harry smiled sadly, "Thats reminds me of two of my friends." He paused, "Well, one of them hates me now, so I guess you can't really call us friends anymore."

Serenity bit her lip, "Oh. I'm sorry." She perked up, "Well, I'm sure you'll love Zelly. He's lots of fun." harry laughed, "I'm sure I will." Harry turned to Seifer and Hotaru who were still arguing, "Maybe we should stop them?" Serenity tilted her head to the side, "Yeah, I suppose we probably should." Serenity hopped over to the arguing two, and yelled, "HEY GUYS! LETS GO SEE ZELLY!" Hotaru and Seifer jumped at the sound of her voice. Her volume had gotten louder. Seifer smirked at the blonde, "You're extremely loud, did you know that?" Serenity smiled, "Thats what Quisty says all the time."

The argument ended, Harry and Seifer, joined by Serenity and Hotaru, made their way to the cafeteria. Upon entering the cafeteria, they made their way to a boy with spiked up blonde hair who had a black tatoo running down one side of his face. When they arrived at the table he had been sitting at, they all sat down. The boy didn't even look up, and continued stuffing his face with hotdogs, oblivious to their presence. Tired of being ignored, Seifer decided to speak up, "Hey chicken-wuss, can't you see we need to talk to you?" At the word 'chicken wuss', Zell looked up and glared at Seifer. "Don't call me that." He noticed the others sitting with him, and then he noticed Harry. "Hey, whose he?" Seifer rolled his eyes, and Hotaru smacked Seifer lightly on the arm, preventing any response from him, "This is Harry Potter. He just arrived. Harry, this is Zell Dincht. His specialty is martial arts, so if you ever want a few pointers on hand to hand fighting, he's the one to go to." Serenity tilted her head, "Hey, we never told him our specialties." "I already know Seifer's is the gunblade, and Zell's is martial arts. By the way, Zell, does your mother live in Balamb?"

Zell nodded, "Yup, I take it you met her?" Harry nodded, "When I arrived, I heard her talking about Garden, and she explained it to me. So, Serenity, Hotaru, what weapons do you two specialize in?" Hotaru smiled, "I use a glaive, but I can use a staff as well." Serenity then piped up, "And mines a katana. Its like a thinner broadsword." Harry nodded, "I see. I chose the broadsword, do you think maybe you could give me a few pointers?" Serenity nodded enthusiastically, "Sure. It could be fun!" 

Seifer stood up, "Well, we've still got two places to go before the tour is complete so, we'd better get going Harry." Harry also stood up, "Alright. It was nice meeting you guys." Serenity giggled, "I love that accent." Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Down girl. Anyways, it was nice meeting you as well Harry. We'll see you around Garden sometime." Zell just waved and continued eating his hotdogs. 

Seifer explained their next destination as they walked down the corriders of Garden. "Next, we're going to the Training Center. We can't go in, you need to be either 17 or a qualified SeeD to enter without an instructor. But, I'll show you were it is, just so you know." They stopped at a set of double doors guarded by two figures with masks on. "This is the Training Center. You'll probably practice in here a lot when you start your practical classes. And I do recommend going to Serenity for help with your sword. She's really good with that katana of hers." His praise of Serenity was ruined when Harry heard Seifer mumble under his breath, "Despite the fact that she certificably insane." Harry held in a snicker, she did seem rather crazy.

Seifer then led them to an elevator, and explained, "All of the classrooms are on the second floor. Your classes start tomorrow and you'll probably be assigned to a beginner class. Not only are you new to Garden, but to Balamb as well, so they'll probably explain some things that you don't know." A tall blonde girl with blue eyes, who looked similar to Serenity, stopped them. "Seifer, what are you doing?" Seifer smiled charmingly, "Why Trepe, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were suspicious of me." A raised eyebrow was his only response. Seifer mock pouted, "I'm hurt, truly I am." The eyebrow went up further. Seifer finally explained, "I'm showing Harry around." Quistis looked over to Harry startled, she hadn't even noticed him, "I apologize. I didn't see you. I'm Quistis Trepe." Harry smiled, "Harry Potter." Quistis smiled at Harry, "Its nice to meet you." She turned to Seifer frowning, "Behave Seifer." With that, she walked off leaving Harry trying to hold in his laughter at Seifer who was grumbling about how he didn't always get into trouble.

Seifer led them back to the dorms, "You'd better get to sleep, its been a long day, and you begin classes tomorrow." Agreeing, Harry turned out his light, and fell asleep quickly, his sleep restfull and unplagued by visions of Voldemort for once.

The next day, Seifer woke Harry up at 630 AM, so he could get ready for his first class. After getting in his uniform, Harry walked quickly to his class. He really didn't want to be late. Walking into the class, an Asian looking woman with black hair was standing at the front of the room, she was obviously the teacher. Harry sat down, and a few minutes later, the bell rang. When her class had settled down, the instructor began, "My name is Instruter Xu, and for the duration of this course, we will be covering 5 items. We will begin with a basic history, both of the sorceresses, and the start of Balamb Garden. After that, we will cover Junctioning, then jump into Guardian Forces. After Guardian Forces, we will finish up with Spells and Status Affects. This class will be theory, there will be no practical. The practical is covered in a different class, that takes up the second half of your day. Lets begin.

The first sorceress is thought to be Hyne. The Great Hyne was a powerful sorceress. Legend has it that she created humans. Humans are not ordinarily gifted with the power of magic. That power has to be passed on from one sorceress from another through the process of manifestion. Only a select few humans have the capacity to accept this power. Esteemed sorceresses were called the Descendents of Hyne as a form of respect. In recent years, however, the memory of the once venerated sorceresses have faded from the memory of most. Since the departure of the Sorceress Adel, sorceresses were reviled. Adel was the tyrannical ruler of the country of Esthar, who was over thrown by resistance forces. On a side note, today, President Laguna Loire is the President of Esthar. As I was saying, after Adel was overthrown, many sorceresses hid their powers away because of their fear of being hated. Magic, however, has not been forgotten. 

While Adel was still in power, she gave permission to a Dr. Odine to investigate the possiblities of magic usage by ordinary humans. His ground breaking research led to the development of para-magic. This method unlocked the once thought ability of magic casting. Para-magic was taken to a further level by Balamb Garden, which made use of Guardian Forces to enhance magical abilities." Instructor Xu stopped there, "Any questions so far." As of yet, nobody raised their hand. Harry was fascinated, he had never thought that ordinary muggles could ever be able to use any magic. Although, the magic they were talking about probably didn't include Switching Spells, or transfiguring anything. Well, it was still magic, and muggles could use it.

Xu continued her lecture, "We will talk about Guardian Forces, or GFs tomorrow, but we'll finish up today with a very brief history of Balamb Garden. Now, Balamb Garden was founded about 9 years ago by Cid kramer, the current Headmaster of Balamb Garden. Garden established itself as a military institution that specialized in training young people with potential in various aspects of combat, and magic usage. After Balmab was founded, Gardens were set up in Galbadia and Trabia. Within Gaden, there are elite mercenary forces known simply as SeeDs. SeeD forces are known for their unsurpassed abilities in para-magic, used in conjunction with Guardian Forces. Although the SeeDs from Balamb are the only SeeDs known to use GFs. The members are frequently dispatched to participate around the world. Mission usually involve undercover work, and battle support. Most Garden students aspire to become a member of SeeD, and to do so, tests must be taken, beginning from age 16 to qualify to become a member. These exams also determine a SeeD's rank. Higher ranked SeeDs are paid more than lower ranked ones. As a side note to the age issue, it has happened before, recently infact, that a 15 year old believed themselves to be ready for the test. Eligiability to take the SeeD test will then be determined by the instructor."

"Any questions?" When nobody raised their hand, Xu dismissed them. That afternoon, Harry had his first practical class. When Harry walked into the dorms, grinning wildly, Seifer raised an eyebrow, "Enjoy your classes?" Harry's grin grew wider, "It was bloody brilliant."

The next 3 years passed relatively quickly, and thanks to the tutoring he recieved from Serenity, Hotaru, and Quistis, he made it to the same class as Seifer, Squall, Zell, Serenity, and Hotaru, just in time for the SeeD test. 

Harry sat in the class, waiting on Instructor Trepe. He began to drift off when Seifer hit him on the side of the head with a piece of paper. Harry scowled at Seifer before looked at the note, "Excited?" Harry turned to Seifer and smirked, then wrote down, "You know it." At that time, Quistis walked into the room, but before she could begin speaking, Serenity tore into the room, with a new girl. "Sorry we're late Instructor. Selphie just arrived, and the Headmaster caught me just as I was on my way to class to take her. " Quistis raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, "Take your seat then." She began explaining what would be required of the Cadets for the SeeD test. Harry tuned her out, excited he would finally, hopefully, be graduating. He had been working hard for this the past three years, and when he became a SeeD, he was going to request SeeDs assist him with the war in England. He would pay, of course. And he knew exactly which SeeDs he wanted to come with. 

His friends knew, and were eager to help him take down the monster that had killed so many people. Harry suspected Seifer also wanted to meet the Headmaster Harry had told him about, years with Cid Kramer as a Headmaster had shown him the difference between a Headmaster that truly cared for this pupils; and one who was just manipulating his pawns on the chessboard of life.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
